


100% discount

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Guillotine, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Once upon a time in a country far away a gentleman came to seek advice with a wise old man living in the mountains.“I love seeing girls beheaded”, the gentleman said. “But I also want them to do so willingly. How can I achieve this?”





	100% discount

Once upon a time in a country far away a gentleman came to seek advice with a wise old man living in the mountains.  
“I love seeing girls beheaded”, the gentleman said. “But I also want them to do so willingly. How can I achieve this?”  
“Start with building a guillotine and offering girls a ride on it”, the wise old man answered.  
So did the gentleman do, but no girl agreed to ride the guillotine, and so he came to the wise old man again.  
“What am I doing wrong?” he asked. “No one wants to give their lives for free”.  
“Well then, if they aren’t doing it for free, try putting a price for a ride”, the old man answered.  
Such advice seemed strange, but the gentleman decided to rely on the old man’s wisdom and did as he told. He put a big sign over a guillotine with a price for a ride. Still no one came up. Angry, the gentleman came to the old wise man again.  
“Putting the price on it didn’t help at all!” he lamented. “I knew it was a bad idea from the start”.  
“Maybe it was”, the old wise man answered with a sly smile. “If you think so, then just remove the price again”.  
Disappointed in the wise old man the gentleman returned to his guillotine, crossed out the price on the sign and painted “FREE” instead. To his surprise a girl after a girl started coming up to have a free ride, and so the gentleman realized the old man’s true wisdom.


End file.
